


Our Love is God

by tiredsunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Insanity, M/M, idk how to tag uh, killers!nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredsunshine/pseuds/tiredsunshine
Summary: Jaemin had always told Jeno that their love is god. He never had a full understanding of what it meant, so he blindly agreed.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 9





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book on here & in general so forgive me if it’s not that good (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
> inspired by our love is god from the heathers musical !

Jaemin had always told Jeno that their love is god. He never had a full understanding of what it meant, so he blindly agreed. What he didn’t expect was to be dragged into a series of murders all committed by Jaemin. Jeno didn’t know why but he knew he had to help Jaemin. He would be the one doing the cleaning, making sure no evidence was left behind and set up everything to throw off the police.

When he met Jaemin, he thought their relationship would be as innocent as he had acted, with sweet smiles and loving eyes. He expected a relationship of cuddling on a couch with a blanket covering their bodies to keep them warm.

What he got was cuddling on a couch as a bloody body laid on the ground, blood smeared across Jaemin’s face as he pressed himself further against Jeno’s body. Jeno knew it wasn’t right, knew he should’ve left Jaemin and gone to the police as soon as he came home to a dead body in their living room. The way Jaemin looked at him stopped him from doing so. He looked at him full of love and Jeno knew he wouldn’t find anyone else who would love him like Jaemin.

“Why do you do it?”

Jeno always asks this question after each kill. Jaemin just looks at him, smiles, and gives a short answer that doesn’t answer anything but somehow gives Jeno closure.

“Our love is God.”

Jeno always had nightmares. He would wake up in the dead of night, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. Memories of his friends and family abandoning him played on repeat in his head. The nightmares didn’t come as often when the killings started. Jeno couldn’t explain it and could only describe it as ‘free therapy.’

When he saw his father’s dead body in his living room, he could only smile, completely unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt relief that his past abuser was finally dead. He took Jaemin’s bloodied hand and pressed small kisses against all of his knuckles, whispering soft ‘thank you’s against his skin. His nightmares completely stopped after that day.

Jeno convinced himself that Jaemin was his own guardian angel. Every time someone had wronged him, Jaemin was there to take care of the problem. It wasn’t the best way to solve the problem but it worked for them. Jaemin, he thought, was the best thing that happened to him. Jaemin would protect him from the cruel world, making sure no harm came his way. Jaemin was always there for him.

So then, he wondered, where was he now? Now that Jeno was in true danger, where was the love of his life? Where was he as Jeno was thrown into a dull gray jail cell? Where was he as Jeno was rejected any food? Where was he as Jeno was thrown into solitary confinement? Where was he as Jeno was strapped down to a chair in front of an audience that hid behind a glass window? Where was he as Jeno died of lethal injection?

People cheered as they saw the death of serial killer Lee Jeno die. There was one person who weeped at his death and the death of his victims. Jeno’s mother was the only one who cried out of sadness that day. When she was asked where she wants him to be buried, she knew where without much thought. She knew in her heart that Jeno would be happy with the spot she chose.

When Jeno’s body was lowered into the ground, she could only give a sad smile. She knew he could rest peacefully now that he was reunited with the one he loved. She looked to the left of Jeno’s grave where another headstone sat. ‘Beloved Na Jaemin’ it read. ‘Gone too soon’ was written just below his name. Jaemin had died at age 18, murdered.

He was the brightest person in the neighborhood, loved by everyone he met. The one person who refused to accept his death was Jeno. Jeno claimed that he saw Jaemin everyday, claimed that Jaemin was living with him and was happy with him. It pained Jeno’s mother, who knew the truth. Jeno had killed him. Jeno snapped at Jaemin after a petty fight and slammed him against the ground. He didn’t realize his own strength, didn’t notice the blood that started to pool under Jaemin’s head.

Jeno’s mother is the one who found them. Jeno was holding Jaemin in his arms, muttering to himself about how he was sorry, telling Jaemin to wake up. Jeno’s mother could only hope that the two were reunited and happy. She knew Jaemin would’ve forgiven Jeno. Jaemin could never be mad at Jeno for long.

Unknown to her, the two of them stood behind her, their fingers intertwined. Jeno silently thanked his mother before walking away with the one person that had stuck with him as he went crazy.

“Our love really is God.”


End file.
